Recent years, in order to obtain higher molding accuracy, a tire is manufactured, as shown in FIG. 16 (A), by forming an unvulcanized green tire t1 on the outside of a rigid core mold (a) having rigidity, and
vulcanization-molding the green tire t1 together with the rigid core mold (a). (for example the following patent document 1) The green tire t1 is formed by sequentially applying tire construction members, e.g. inner liner, carcass ply, belt ply, sidewall rubber, tread rubber and the like.
As shown in FIG. 16 (B), the rigid core mold (a) includes a core main portion a1 formed in a circular ring by arranging a plurality of core segments c in the circumferential direction, and a cylindrical core d to which each core segment c is fixed with bolts e.
In the case of such rigid core mold (a), each core segment c can be removed from the inner cavity of the tire after vulcanization.
For example, through an opening of the core d, all of the bolts e are removed.
Then, the core d is taken out from the rigid core mold (a).
Then, each core segment c is taken out one by one in order through the inner cavity of the tire.
The took-out core segments c are each mounted on the core d and fixed by the bolts e, thereby, a rigid core mold (a) is newly assembled.